1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cord fasteners for releasably engaging a pair of cord segments to prevent movement of the cord segments relative to the fastener. More particularly, the invention relates to such cord fasteners that resist tampering by unauthorized persons.
2. Background of the Invention
Cord fasteners are used in many different applications to releasably retain one or more cord segments or drawstrings in a tightened condition and to release such cord segments when desired. For example, cord fasteners are used in connection with garments that include drawstrings, such as hooded jackets and sweatshirts. Such fasteners are also used on various types of bags such as laundry bags and other storage bags that utilize cords to temporarily close an open end of the bag. These cord fasteners vary in size depending on the particular application, from less than one inch long to several inches or more.
Another use of such cord fasteners is in connection with bags that contain relatively valuable goods, such as mail bags that contain insured mail. Those bags include an open end to permit loading and unloading of the bag, with such end being cinched by a cord. A cord fastener is preferably used to keep the end closed during transport of the bag. In addition, because the contents of the bag are at least potentially valuable, it is desirable to resist unauthorized persons from being able to gain access to the inside of the bag.
One cord lock device that has gained widespread acceptance by the United States Postal Service is a metal cord lock that is a relatively complex, bulky device with a relatively large number of parts. The cord lock device includes a lever arm that is pivotally connected to a base and that may be pivoted between cord releasing and cord engaging positions. The lever arm includes a slot that is sized to extend downwardly over a plate that projects upwardly from the base. The plate is formed with an opening therein. Thus, when the lever arm is pivoted to the cord engaging position, a lock may be inserted through the opening to lock the lever arm in the cord locking position.
While the above-described cord lock device provides a useful purpose, there are many drawbacks as well. In the first place, the device requires a relatively large number of parts, and is therefore economically inefficient. In addition, those large number of parts result in a relatively bulky device.
Accordingly, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that it would be desirable to have a cord locking device that resists unauthorized persons from being able to manipulate the device. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have such a device that utilizes relatively few parts. The present invention satisfies these desirable features.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a cord lock apparatus that releasably locks a pair of cord segments in place, and that itself can be locked to resist unauthorized persons from manipulating the cord lock device. The cord lock apparatus comprises a housing which slidably receives a slide member therewithin. The slide member is displaceable within the housing between respective cord lock and cord releasing positions. In the cord lock position, an opening on the housing at least substantially aligns with an opening on the slide member, through which a lock may be extended to resist relative movement between the slide member and housing, thereby locking the cord lock device in place.
In another preferred embodiment, the slide member includes an elongated shaft and a cord engaging structure that is connected to the shaft and also is displaceable relative to the shaft in both lateral and longitudinal directions.
Moreover, the cord lock apparatus is preferably designed such that in the cord engaging position, the cord engaging structure remains displaceable relative to the shaft in at least the longitudinal direction.
Thus, the cord lock apparatus of the present invention, in one preferred embodiment, includes a housing formed with an internal passage through which a pair of cord segments may pass. The passage defines a tapering region, and the housing further includes at least one opening at a predetermined location. The cord lock apparatus also includes a slide member that is slidably received within the passageway of the housing. The slide member is displaceable within the housing between respective cord locking and cord releasing positions. The slide member is connected to a cord engaging structure to cooperate with the tapering region when the slide member is in the cord locking position to releasably lock the cord segments in place between the tapering region and the cord engaging structure. The slide member further includes an opening formed at a predetermined location so as to be substantially aligned with the opening in the housing when the slide member is in the cord locking position. In addition, the cord engaging structure is connected to the slide member in such a manner that it is displaceable relative to the slide member in both a lateral and longitudinal direction.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a cord lock apparatus that includes a housing formed with an internal passage through which a pair of cord segments may pass. The passage is constructed so as to define a tapering region within the passage. The apparatus also includes a slide member that is slidably received within the passageway of the housing to travel between respective cord locking and cord releasing positions. The slide member includes an elongated central shaft and a cord engaging structure connected to the shaft in such a manner that it is displaceable relative to the shaft in both lateral and longitudinal directions. The cord engaging structure cooperates with the tapering region when the slide member is in the cord locking position to releasably lock the cord segments in place.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the features of the present invention.